User talk:Mti
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twisted Metal Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:0Twikimetal1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max117D (talk) 00:59, 2010 February 24 Thanks I do, and if you have friends who are Twisted Metal Fans, please tell them about this site. Max117D 21:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Age Usually I don't give out my age. But I'm Nineteen, and you? Max117D 00:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) see if you can go the http://thefoodmonster.com/cgi-bin/tma/YaBB.pl?board=fanfics an tell them about this site, and maybe they can edit their characters here. Max117D 01:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I'm just known as Max. Max117D 02:04, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ever played Critical Depth? Max117D 02:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) PS1, it's like twisted metal underwater, and it's where I got an idea for one of my character, Red Hammer. no I'm afraid not, sorry. nah, just Red Hammer, it's based on Soviet-Die Hard, a submarine who's goal is to spread a new era of communism which Red Hammer's goal is. Max117D 02:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) no just the link to that website, there's also 'Twisted Metal Fan Fiction' characters on youtube that has connections to that site. Max117D 02:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) later too, friend. and if you get a chance, try to get those guys onto his wikia. Max117D 03:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah I noticed, thanks. Any chance of letting the guys over that website? Max117D 02:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) What about Twisted Metal Alliance.com and if you didn't, do you have a youtube account? There's a guy on youtube named jigokuNeko, he has a connection to Twisted Metal Alliance website. Maybe he'll get the message out for this wiki. Just look on 'the Twisted Metal Fan Ficiton Characters Bios' video and you'll find him. If you find your account and login, you can send a personal message to him. No, I'm from the United States. I will exit to the web, I need sleep. Bye, friend new logo It's better than what I have. I like it. Max117D 00:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the robo bus image, but I would rather create it myself. Thanks anyway. Max117D 00:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) If you got Hellrider, does it look like a demonic semi truck, I like to see one semi that's not of this world but from another. Like Ghostrider's motorcycle. I was thinking more of monsterous razor-sharp teeth stained crimson red. as Ace Ventura says "Alllllright then" I'm working on the image of Hellrider, but I'll wait until you're finished, then we'll compare which one is better, ok? how's your image of hellrider? is it ready? Max117D 00:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hellrider now here's my image. I think I would go with mine. Mine's looks very demonic, especially with the devil's number on the front. Max117D 01:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) any luck of finding your youtube account? I'll see if I can get to him. no, just an youtube account. I hope my message reaches him and he'll respond to me. Teen Titans Are you a fan of Teen Titans? and have you dreamed of creating a few characters in the Teen Titans Universe? Max117D 21:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) actually, I'm hosting another wikia called Miscellaneous Fan Fiction and would you be interested of joining it? here's the link http://mff.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Fan_Fiction_Wiki. Max117D 03:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) and I meant the Teen Titans animated series. Guess who Hey Mti, how you been? I'm fine, I'm been on DeviantArt trying to revive this wiki, MFF wiki, and TTFF wiki... Hope you doing fine. Max117D 03:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll got a couple on MFF wikia. The three wikias will be revived.. Max117D 14:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying to get more people interested in the wikias, I notices TTFF wiki is going smooth as well as MFF. I've been trying to get more people interested to Twisted Metal Fan Fiction wiki. Wish me luck.. :D Max117D 06:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC)